


conventionally unconventional

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, However you express it, M/M, Muku is a love guru, POV Alternating, Self-Discovery, Time Skips, Unconventional Love, hinted Tenma/Juuza, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Kazunari knows that he's not interested in romance. But Misumi sparks something in him he's not sure he understands.Misumi likes triangles, acting, and Kazunari. Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	conventionally unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game, I love this universe, and more specifically I love these two and their relationship. They've stopped me from sleeping for over a week now and I've finally gotten this out of my system. 
> 
> I hope I did them at least somewhat justice, enjoy !

Misumi is an airhead, and stupid. 

At least that’s what people have called him before, so it must be at least a little true. He knows the meanings of both of those words and even though he could perhaps agree on the ‘stupid’ because he’s not as intelligent as maybe people would like, he’s not sure how the ‘airhead’ applies to him when he’s anything but. 

But people have said it, so there must be some truth in there somewhere. Probably. 

Misumi likes pretty things. 

He likes triangles the best, because they’re the prettiest of all, three sides, three points and always a comfort for him. But there are other pretty things in life, and Misumi likes them. 

There are even pretty people, people like Kazunari, who Misumi thinks is the prettiest in their group. He knows others would tell him Azuma is prettier, or Yuki, or any other of their company, but Misumi will stand his ground and argue that Kazu is the prettiest. 

Because there’s something special about Kazunari, about the way he immediately claimed Misumi as a friend, about the way he’ll bump their shoulders together and smile at him, and the way he’ll cuddle into him on the couch when he’s winding down from a long day of classes, his mask falling in favor of something more natural, something tired, and something so very pretty that Misumi sometimes stares at him. 

Misumi likes cuddling. 

He didn’t know he did, because no one was ever really that affectionate with him, and he couldn’t always sit still long enough for it anyway, but Kazunari doesn’t seem bothered by that, doesn’t mind when Misumi fidgets when they sit with each other, he even told him once that he found it cute, and it helped him focus, having something going on right next to him, even if it was just Misumi playing with a new triangle he’d found that day. 

Misumi likes romance.

He likes listening to Muku tell him all about his shoujo manga, about how the protagonist discovers her feelings, or falls in love over time, or even at the first look. Misumi likes them, and he can act them out as flawlessly as anything else - after all, grandpa was a great teacher - but he doesn’t understand them. Or maybe it’s more that when he thinks of something like that happening for him, he can’t quite imagine it, something always feels a little wrong, a little not quite right. 

Even when he imagines Kazunari as the one he’s in love with. 

He thinks maybe he is broken, like people once said, that there’s something wrong with him even when everyone in the company has threatened anyone who’s said so, but the confusion in his racing mind settles and calms when he feels Kazunari leaning over the back of the couch and onto his shoulders, asking them what they’re up to. 

Misumi likes Kazunari, whatever that may mean. 

\- 

Kazunari is a stupid airhead.

He’s heard people say that, but he’s learned not to care (or try to). He knows what he’s worth, and he knows he didn’t get into art school on looks alone. There’s nothing Kazunari can’t do if he puts his mind to it. Except math and romance, but Sakyo has his back for the first and he manages just fine without the second. 

Even though Kazunari loves to love, expressing himself through his art, caring for people all around him as much as his little heart can handle, he’s been on a grand total of three dates. His ‘guide to seducing women’ doesn’t really work, and probably never will, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Not to him. He likes teasing Masumi and play-competing for Izumi’s love, but he knows he doesn’t want the same kind of ‘love’ as people might imagine. 

He’s been lucky, in a sense. He figured himself out a while ago, and came to terms with the fact that he’s not quite like everyone else; that he’s not interested in conventional romance. But it’s okay, that doesn’t mean he’s broken, it just means he’s a little different, he’s not the first to ever feel like this, and he most certainly won’t be the last. Yes, he craves the feeling of being loved, but only the kind that involves hugs and baking together, of gentle touches when he’s feeling down. He doesn’t want whatever is ‘supposed’ to follow, he’s content with this, and gets uncomfortable if anyone expects anything more from him. 

His third and final date springs to mind and makes him shudder, so he opens his art folder on his desktop to start mindlessly working on something to avoid dwelling on that particular memory. 

Kazunari thinks of abstract shapes and colors as he lets his pen glide across his tablet in messy strokes and, inevitably, thinks of triangles and Misumi as a gentle smile blooms on his face. 

There’s something about Misumi. Something that draws Kazunari in like a moth to a flame, it pulls him close and swoops him up, not unlike Misumi himself had done a few weeks prior when they were ad-libing during practice. For a brief moment, Kazunari’s heart had felt full and more content than ever. Safe, protected. 

Loved.

He pauses and stares at his screen, wondering if maybe he was wrong about himself. Maybe he _can_ fall in love like everyone else, it just takes him more time… He tries imagining holding hands or cuddling or cooking with Misumi and smiles at the idea, he thinks of all the romance stories Muku has told and his face turns sour at the mere idea of kissing anyone on the lips, Misumi included. 

That solves that problem at least… 

He’s torn from his musings by a burst of noise coming from down the hallway, and he can hear Omi’s patient tone, Tasuku’s complaining and Misumi’s light laughter. 

Kazunari may not understand it himself, but he definitely loves, and Misumi is still a flame. 

He scribbles a quick note to himself about triangles and fire so he doesn’t forget later, before rushing out the door towards the kitchen to catch up with the fun, completely forgetting to save his work in the process. 

-

“Hey~! What’cha all up to? Can I join?” Comes Kazunari’s voice from behind them, and Misumi twirls immediately, smiling brightly, and ignoring Tenma’s surprised noise behind him,

“Kazu~! We’re going triangle hunting!” He exclaims, doing a front flip and landing in front of his friend, taking his hand and pulling him towards the rest of their group, 

“We’re going to buy some manga too!” Muku chirps happily, excitement clear in his soft features, “And Juuchan wants to go to the bakery,” 

“Omi mentioned that the chocolate cupcakes there were nice, I thought I’d try one to make my own opinion,” Juuza explains, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Misumi watches as Kazunari beams and looks to the last member of the group, 

“I’m just tagging along to make sure no one gets lost or arrested,” Tenma tells him, crossing his arms and sporting a put upon look. 

Misumi catches the way his eyes flick to Juuza, thoughts starting to race, remembering Tenma getting lost several times already and he gives Kazunari a glance that turns into a stare, the noise inside his mind slowing to ripples as his friend grins at their leader, 

“Aw Tenten! You’re so good to us! Getting all worried~!” He cheers, ruffling Tenma’s hair, who hisses and ducks out of the way, 

“Yeah yeah, whatever! Let’s get going before the whole dorm decides they want to come, or the yakuza decides we need a chaperone.” 

They file out into the street, Muku and Kazunari leading the conversation. 

Misumi is still holding Kazunari’s hand, and he’s not sure if he hasn’t realized, or is just okay with the touch, but Misumi finds he doesn’t care either way, not when he can feel Kazunari’s warmth in the palm of his hand.

-

Some time later, when Kazunari’s hand has stopped tingling and he’s finished mourning the loss of the warmth from where Misumi was once holding it, he’s listening to Muku gush about all his newest purchases as they wait for the other three to return with whatever cakes and drinks they decide to order. 

Juuza had volunteered himself to go get something for everyone, and Misumi had tagged along to pick out the triangles and help Juuza carry everything. Tenma had quickly followed the two of them with the excuse of doing damage control. 

Kazunari thinks that was only half of it though, what with the way Tenma has been acting around the taller teenager lately. 

“Kazu~ Look at all the cakes we got! They’re triangles~!” Misumi’s soft lilt permeates their conversation as he places a whole tray of cakes on the table and slides onto the bench next to Kazunari, perhaps closer than necessary, but Kazunari has never been one to mind proximity, especially not from Misumi, 

“That’s amazing Misumi-kun!” Muku beams happily at the man, shifting over to make room for Juuza and Tenma who slide in next to him, Tenma carrying a tray of drinks and Juuza with yet another tray full of cakes that Kazunari suspects are all for him. Juuza had said he’d wanted to try the chocolate cupcakes, although the artist wonders how many are needed for him to decide if he likes something or not; five seems like a lot, but who is he to judge?

The sight of Misumi’s grin from the corner of his eye has Kazunari focusing back on him as he directs it at Muku and slides a plate over to him, 

“This is for you Muku~ You still like strawberry don’t you? I made sure it was the piece with the most triangles,” He tells him, and Kazunari almost worries Muku’s face might split in two with how wide he’s smiling, 

“I do! Thank you Misumi-kun! It looks delicious,” The youngest of the group gushes, looking down happily at his slice of cake, looking back up and directing his smile at Tenma as he passes a cup of hot chocolate over, “Thank you Tenma-kun,”

“Don’t mention it,” Tenma answers gruffly, passing hot chocolates to Juuza and Misumi and handing a glass of pink lemonade to Kazunari, keeping the coffee for himself and brushing off everyone’s thanks even as his cheeks dust pink. Misumi takes it upon himself to distribute the cakes, handing Tenma his flan and placing the last two cakes between him and Kazunari, 

“The best for last~” He chimes, tilting his head happily at the blond, “I couldn’t pick between the chocolate and raspberry or the lemon cake for you so I got both and I can have whichever one you don’t want~” If Kazunari wasn’t so irked by the idea, he may have considered kissing Misumi. As it is though he just beams at him and picks up the forks, handing one to Misumi, 

“We can share them, Sumi!” 

The look of surprise that near-instantly turns into a pleased smile is worth a thousand triangles. 

-

Misumi remembers someone asking him once what goes through his head, and his answer is still the same as it was back then : Everything and nothing, all at once, all the time. 

Apparently that hadn’t been what they’d wanted to hear, but Misumi has long since learned that he doesn’t often have the answers that people want nor expect. 

Recently though that hasn’t been as much of a problem, the Summer Troupe and Mankai Company as a whole have been the kindest anyone has been with him since his grandpa, and Misumi finds himself smiling at his favorite and most precious triangle of all as he lays on his bed, mind racing a mile a minute as he reminisces their fun afternoon of triangle hunting interspersed with snacks and manga. 

Misumi wonders how Juuza can fit that many cakes in his tummy without exploding. And how Muku can remember and tell so many different stories when Misumi himself can’t stay focused on one thing for more than a few minutes. Tenma is always so good to him too; Misumi didn’t miss the way he made sure the person at the bakery gave into Misumi’s every whim, as subtle as he tried to be. Maybe that’s a perk from grandpa’s training? Seeing things better than most? 

Misumi wonders if there’s any onigiri left, he’s feeling a little hungry. And there’s nothing better than a triangle snack. 

Mind made up, he back flips off of his bed and hums a quiet little tune to himself as he tiptoes through the dorm and into the kitchen, on the hunt for a tasty triangle. The fridge bathes the kitchen in light when he opens the door, letting out a small cry of victory as he spots some left-over onigiri, letting out a happy chirp as he bites into it. Misumi turns around and thinks about the light from the fridge, now gone with the door closed, knowing Kazunari would have a more interesting description for it than just ‘light’. 

His Kazu is artistic and smart like that. 

There’s a lull in Misumi’s train of thought as it settles on Kazunari and his pretty green eyes, and his smile grows as he tries to think of better words to describe them. Maybe he should ask him in the morning.

Instead of going back to his dorm and returning to bed where he’s apparently supposed to be, Misumi decides he wants to look at the stars and think of all the things he likes about Kazunari. 

So Misumi does. 

Laying on the roof and staring at the twinkling triangle he just found in the sky, Misumi’s thoughts swirl and circle around Kazunari. Misumi knows he likes Kazunari, because when he thinks of him it’s like when he thinks of triangles or acting. And he likes acting and triangles. 

He thinks maybe he likes Kazunari as much as he likes triangles. 

Whatever that means.

-

“Say, Kazunari-kun,” Muku breaks him from a trance he hadn’t noticed himself falling into, and Kazunari looks away from his computer screen and up to the top bunk with an apologetic smile, 

“Sorry Mukkun, am I keeping you awake?” He’s suddenly aware of how late it is, and feels guilty for depriving poor Muku of sleep,

“I was reading it’s fine! I’m sorry if this comes across as prying, but do you like Misumi-kun?” The question has Kazunari’s eyebrows hitting his hairline, definitely not expecting that from Muku, although maybe he should have. Somehow, it feels like something long-time coming, “Ah! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked, I’m too nosy and have no right to know anything about anyone because my brain is too small,” Muku trails off and Kazunari smiles and brings his knees up to his chest, hugging them to himself, 

“You’re fine Mukkun, you can ask whatever you want,” He reassures, “But before I answer, mind telling me why you’re asking?” He wants to know what Muku has seen to ask that question, wants to try and understand from someone who might as well be an expert on matters of the heart. Muku flusters and looks everywhere but at Kazunari, eyes fluttering to the ceiling, the door, the floor, 

“Well, you two just seem comfortable. I mean more comfortable than just friends, you know? It’s like when you’re together something just clicks into place…” Muku trails off and Kazunari squeezes his knees tightly before releasing them again, trying to get his thoughts together as quickly as possible to avoid his roommate falling into one of his self-deprecating rants, 

“We are… At least I think,” He says honestly, taking a moment longer to think now that Muku is giving him a patient yet quietly excited look, “I do like Sumi,” He answers at last, “But I don’t think it’s the kind of like that you’re thinking of,” He finishes tentatively, looking up at Muku openly, 

“What do you mean?” Ah, there it is, the question that even Kazunari isn’t sure he can answer when he’s the one feeling this way, 

“I mean I like spending time with him, and I’m more comfortable with him than anyone else, but I don’t want to-” He pauses, feeling awkward admitting it, “I don’t want to kiss him or anything like that,” Muku watches him for a moment, assessing, and Kazunari wonders how a fourteen year old can look so mature, 

“But you like being with him?” A nod, “What about, cuddling? Holding hands? Just spending time together?” Several more nods, Kazunari uncharacteristically silent, “Then I don’t really understand the problem, Kazunari-kun,” Muku tells him honestly, brushing pink hair away from his eyes so he can look at his roommate better. 

Kazunari’s jaw goes slack and he blinks, 

“Well-” He tries, “What?” Is his intelligent response, 

“You like holding hands and cuddling. You like spending time with him and you feel the most comfortable around him, that’s love isn’t it?” Kazunari feels out of sorts, getting this kind of advice (is it even advice?) from his still-young roommate, “Maybe it’s not the kind of love people usually feel, but it’s still love. It’s your kind of love. That’s all that matters, right? That it’s enough for you,” 

Kazunari stares into Muku’s wide eyes, trying to find words and coming up blank as he feels some sort of weight lifting from his chest, 

“Oh, I guess it needs to be enough for Misumi-kun too,” The teenager murmurs as an afterthought, “But I don’t think you need to worry!” He adds quickly, giving Kazunari a panicked look, “I think Misumi-kun is pretty easy going and anything coming from you would be enough for him!” 

Kazunari is on his feet before Muku can start rambling, rushing over and ruffling his hair, 

“You’re the best Mukkun, thanks!” He tells him, spinning around and starting for the door,

“Ah! Kazunari-kun! Where are you going?” Muku calls after him, 

“To find Sumi!” He chirps, walking backwards long enough to give his roommate an ear-splitting grin before turning around and sprinting out the door, not caring about the amount of noise he makes. 

-

Misumi’s thoughts are still weaving peacefully between Kazunari and triangles as he makes his way into the building to return back to his room, but they’re quickly interrupted when a whirlwind rounds the corner and rushes straight towards him. It only takes a split-second for them to make eye contact and Misumi beams as he opens his arms and catches Kazunari, lifting him off the floor and twirling the two of them together to break the momentum from Kazunari’s sprint,

“Kazu~!” He chimes, putting him back down before pausing, frowning a little, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Kazu?” There’s a little snort but Misumi can’t dwell on it when Kazunari is smiling at him like that, 

“I should, but I’ve just had a revelation and it can’t wait,” Kazunari answers, breathless, arms still around Misumi’s shoulders from where he grabbed him to keep steady when they collided,

“Oh? Is it a good revelation?” It must be if the smile on Kazunari’s face is any indication. Misumi likes when Kazunari smiles. 

“A very good revelation,” Kazunari confirms, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Misumi’s. There’s a crackle in the air, something that feels like an elastic band stretching and stretching, and Misumi freezes.

Waiting. 

He’s not sure what for, or even why, but he knows he’ll wait forever if Kazunari wants him to. 

There’s the tick of a clock somewhere, but neither of them care, the energy around them building and building, 

“I like you, Sumi,” Kazunari says at last, voice a quiet contrast to the whirlwind he’d just been, and those pretty green eyes Misumi had been thinking about only a few minutes prior open, twinkling like the stars he’d just been staring at, 

“I like you too, Kazu~” He answers easily, smiling at him. There’s a breath against his lips as Kazunari chuckles, and Misumi wants to pull away, but Kazunari does it for him, separating their foreheads so their breath isn’t mingling uncomfortably, 

“No I mean I like you Sumi, like as someone more than just a friend,” Kazunari’s grip around Misumi’s shoulders tightens as the hands on his waist slacken, “Please let me finish,” Kazunari gets out in a hurry, desperation tinting his voice, and Misumi tightens his grip once more. 

He’ll wait forever if Kazunari needs him to. 

“I’ve been trying to understand how I feel for a while now. I always knew I wasn’t like everyone else- I don’t like kissing, I don’t want all those romantic things that everyone talks about, and knowing that was enough. At least until I met you,” The green is practically shining and Misumi can only stare as Kazunari takes the words from his mind and puts them out in the open, in this space they occupy between them. Almost unconsciously, he takes the two steps that separate them from the closest couch, Kazunari letting him lead him blindly. Trusting him. 

“I don’t know what it is about you Sumi, but you make me feel more at home than I’ve ever felt anywhere else. I like when we cuddle and I liked when we held hands today. I find it fun when you pick me up, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I want to make onigiri with you and take you on triangle hunts as long as you don’t mind sitting with me when I’m hitting an art block and don’t know what to do with myself. It took Mukkun telling me that even if it’s not conventional, I’m still allowed to love in my own way and I’ve figured out that I want to love you, Misumi,” Kazunari takes a breath, realizing they’ve moved to the couch and he has his back to Misumi’s chest, strong arms wrapped securely around his waist, feeling the weight of his forehead against his shoulder as Misumi listens to his slow and clumsy confession. 

With every second that passes, Kazunari can feel his heart picking up speed, nerves gripping him as he waits for Misumi’s reaction, realizing that he’s suddenly afraid- afraid of losing his closest friend, of letting himself be vulnerable. 

Misumi takes a deep breath, 

“I’m glad,” He says softly, “I knew I liked Kazu, but I didn’t understand what it meant, because I don’t want to kiss him either, even when I spend a lot of time thinking about him. I’m happy that Kazu loves me like this, I’ve never been very good at conventional, it’s nice that I get to love you this way too.” 

Something inside of him is suddenly released with a snap and Kazunari whirls in Misumi’s arms, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as tightly as possible, not caring that he’s struggling to breathe from how tightly Misumi is hugging him in turn. 

“Oh good, are you finally done?” 

Kazunari freezes and Misumi looks up, smiling airily at the figure in the doorway. The light turns on and momentarily blinds them, the blond squinting, slight-horror coursing through him as his eyes confirm what his ears just heard, 

“Now that you’re done being all cutesy, both of you can go to bed. You have practice in the morning, you should know that good acting includes a good sleep schedule,” Sakyo lectures them, standing there and looking as unimpressed as ever. 

_Of course_. Kazunari thinks, bursting into muffled laughter and dragging Misumi back towards their rooms, loving how orange eyes focus on him and him alone.

Of course Sakyo would be there to witness that. 

How conventionally unconventional.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) if you want to chat !


End file.
